


Symphonic

by LostParkMih



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU Fic, F/F, Music, Musical Instruments, Porn With Plot, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostParkMih/pseuds/LostParkMih
Summary: Hermione decides to evaluate the studio for the next day's work and ends up getting more than she imagined.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 19
Kudos: 122





	Symphonic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I have a oneshot for you all :)  
> Hopefully I will have a new fic in a few days or a week  
> A big thanks for DinoBats for beta this work for me :D  
> And a Huge and AMAZING hug for Helena and Bran, both of you are so amazing and I am glad to have you helping me!  
> Please Read and Review!

"Hermione, you're coming with me, aren't you?" Bella's voice sounded rather melodious in the young woman's ears. Hermione looked up and saw her former teacher and now close friend, with a smile that looked like a cat that got the canary, and smugly satisfied.

"What did you do?" The instrumentalist asked suspiciously, with narrowed eyes. Bellatrix made a falsely surprised expression.

"What makes you think I did something, Spalla?" The old nickname made Hermione even more wary. She stared at Bellatrix, until the older woman cleared her throat and took a step back and raised her hands in surrender.

"Ok, ok. Lucius was acting irrationally about something and he gave up on the project we were supposed to take on." Hermione continued looking back at the other woman. "Okay, God! So we fought..." She paused for a second. "I sent him away," she finished gruffly.

"Did you fire him? Again?"

"I didn't fire him, but I told him that if he wasn’t interested in the project, I was no longer interested in working with  _ him _ , and more in the mood to work with  _ you _ " The comment yielded a long sigh from Hermione.

"It was things like that that had Rodolphus thinking you were cheating on him with me and he asked for a divorce, Bella," Hermione reminded her dryly.

"And he claimed that in that fiasco that was the divorce, and yet he still lost the case pitifully and had to pay me a lot of money," Bella said airily, and shrugged.

"Bella..." The tone was scolding, but Bellatrix knew Hermione well and heard the amusement behind the warning.

"Oh, you love me. Come on, you’ll enjoy this project, and we both know that you are much more suited to it than Lucius Malfoy." The older woman declared in a convincing tone, and when Hermione sighed in defeat, Bellatrix just smiled wider.

"Okay, but you are going to be the person informing Narcissa that my current projects will be delayed."

"You know they won't Spalla, you are far too organized for that. Knowing you, all projects for next three weeks are either complete or underway." The musician grunted but did not deny the words. "But I will talk to Cissa if that comforts you." The young woman nodded, and with that Bellatrix Black walked away with a joyous bounce in her step. 

It took a little while after Bella left Hermione's side for the brunette to look over the computer screen she was working on and see Narcissa, Bella and Lucius leaving Narcissa’s office. The blonde woman was essentially the administrative manager of the studio. She stared back at Hermione, and the young woman felt herself freeze with the intensity of her vibrant blue eyes.

Hermione Granger was a musical prodigy and the three others in the studio knew this. She had a perfect ear for just about every musical instrument she played, and there were many. Even though Hermione didn't play professionally currently, her work during a few short years at the London Symphony Orchestra gave the woman a strong sense of renown. Orchestral musicians, however, are high-performing artists, and the time of dedication and practice, the hours injected into the profession was something that ended up wearing Hermione down. To the point that today, she was unable to play well within an orchestra. The now former first cello was seen around the studio in which she worked, playing with various instruments.

Everything in the life of the instrumentalist had changed when she met Bellatrix. Bella, as she was called by those close to her. Or Black, as she preferred to be called in the profession, was a renowned conductor, knowing the connections of songs and compositions deeply. Bella, at the time, was opening a studio for orchestral album recordings, something extremely rare in the industry. It quickly took off, and the Studio Black Inc.'s intent was to get studio record contracts no matter where the orchestra or band was located.

The real first contact between the two women was when Hermione was only 18, and was thanks to the studio being hired to record the Christmas event for the London Symphony Orchestra. Hermione, as the first cello, was one of the prominent musicians introduced to Bellatrix. The two grew closer participating in the project, and became friends. It was Bella who assured Hermione almost a year after, that if the young woman wanted to give up her music career, she would have a job in her studio. And it was also Bella who taught Hermione just about everything she knew today about song editing and music engineering. Of course, dedicated as the instrumentalist was, she then chose to start a program in a music engineering college, which Bella supported unconditionally. 

In fact, one of the biggest reasons that Bellatrix's ex-husband thought that the two were having an affair was when he found out that not only did the duo spend hours in the studio together, but also that the studio paid for Hermione's college tuition. He conveniently chose to ignore the fact that there was a contract linking the young woman's work to the studio for a few years.

These events happened only because Bella and the studio - with Narcissa's approval - chose to fund Hermione's studies in order to guarantee a high quality instrumentalist as an asset. Hermione knew that the studio being able to make recordings with only a few employees because she was able to play several instruments was a tremendous financial advantage, and she also enjoyed sporadically retraining her skills with some less used instruments.

"Hermione, Bella informed me that you will assume Lucius’ role as a sound engineer on our next project. Your latest progress reports show that you are practically finishing all your assignments quickly, and I know you even like taking the time to review the entire job."

"I can deliver on time, it's not a problem, Narcissa," Hermione said calmly, while saving some documents and removing the headset from her ears.

Narcissa Black was the complete opposite of her older sister. Bella often had emotional outbursts that sometimes spiraled out of control, and had flowing black hair and eyes as dark as night. Instead, Narcissa resembled a model, tall and slim. The younger sister was almost always aloof and icy, which was intense in its own way, since the blonde with blue eyes was the epitome of control.

Something that always puzzled Hermione was how Lucius Malfoy managed to charm Narcissa enough for the stylish blonde to actively choose to sleep with him, which later resulted in a pregnancy with Draco, their only child.

"Did she have the foresight to at least tell you what the project was before throwing you out on the train tracks?" Cissa asked with a small, wicked smile.

"No, but Bella's projects have never disappointed me in the nearly ten years I’ve worked with you. I know my role as a sound engineer, and Bella rarely gives me details as to who we are going to work with most of the time anyway, since she knows that I like being surprised by new and old talents."

"Isn't she charming?" Lucius butted in sarcastically, and Bella elbowed the man who just grunted and turned to leave. "I will be in my office, doing my  _ job _ ," he grumbled, and then left with heavy footsteps.

"So, the project?" Hermione asked with little curiosity, being used to Lucius' comments and Bella's unpredictable nature.

"It's a symphonic recording project, nothing new for you. You go there, make them sound better, and get surprised with who happens to be involved, Spalla." Hermione shrugged.

"Anything else I need to know, Cissa?" The youngest called to the blonde-haired Black, using the nickname only in private, since she found it greatly disrespectful to use the intimate nickname in public. 

"Only that it will be a symphonic metal band that wants to gather their instrumentalists and record an album 'in studio.’ That is, we will have many cameras rolling and people making noise at the same time, and we’ll just have to make it work and move on. If everything goes well, however, this could open doors with more bands of the genre. I know you don't like to know exactly who we work with so you don't get biased, but if you can study the musical style a little, that would be helpful." Hermione nodded, and Bella quickly passed over a paper with an address.

"Here, I know you like to get there before everyone else, and you probably want to take a look at how things are the night before we start recording."

"And when is that?" The young woman asked.

"In 3 days." Hermione did some mental calculations.

"Cissa, I should be able to deliver some pieces in progress tomorrow if everything goes well, and the day after tomorrow night I will go to the address to see how things are going and make some changes if necessary."

"That sounds good, little one, just make sure you sleep and eat. Tomorrow you and Bella will have dinner at the mansion." It wasn't a request, and after so long, Hermione learned to just accept those decisions made for her. She nodded while Bella rolled her eyes, which generated an ugly look from her younger sister and after, a resigned sigh from the older sibling.

Things had been very different from the life that Hermione had before, where despite being comfortable, her financial life was never generous enough to really call herself wealthy. But the Blacks were rich, millionaires if Hermione was going to risk making an estimation. They were owners of a giant lumber firm and several other companies, from which Cygnus and Druella Black made a lot of money. The two eccentric elders today spend their days traveling around the world, while the management of the companies were in the hands of Andy and Sirius Black - Bella's middle sister and the cousin who was practically a brother to the three women.

At first, being at the Blacks' mansion was strange for Hermione, but she found a good friend in Draco, and even though he was younger, the two came together for their mutual love of literature. Draco, unlike any other member of the family, became a writer with a penchant for writing police dramas, and garnered himself a bit of fame for doing so. 

Hermione lost her parents much earlier than she should have, at just 16 years old in a car accident during a vacation in Australia, and had been practically adopted by the Blacks when her friendship with Bellatrix blossomed.

Bella and Hermione became close friends, so much so that they both lost count of how many times in those ten years they took care of each other in more than one way. Hermione was there during the divorce, Bella was there during the ten year anniversary of Hermione's parents' death. Both were present in the major events of each other's lives. And even with the media on fire during the divorce, when the accusation of cheating affected both of them deeply, they continued to support each other. It was inevitable for Hermione to connect with Narcissa, Draco, Andy, and Sirius. One Black was always there for another, and it didn't take long for Hermione to be considered a member of the family.

She was with them on all family holidays, since Hermione's extended family had cut ties, as they blamed the young woman for the death of her parents. It was something Bella always denied vehemently, claiming that Hermione was not responsible just for driving the car that day. It was impossible for her to have seen the kangaroo in time to swerve. The animal hit the car very hard, and that day three beings had lost their lives and Hermione was seriously hurt.

With the end of the conversation, the young woman focused on finishing her work as quickly as possible. And even with the tight deadline, she was proud of herself because by the end of the next work day, all the links and files were attached to a final work report and sent to everyone who needed to approve it, as well as include their own documents.

Dinner with the Black family progressed without a hitch. Draco, unfortunately, was not in attendance, being on tour for his new book, and was to visit several cities during the next fifteen days. That night, only the Black sisters and Hermione were present for dinner, and the gathering of the three older women always ensured fun would be had for Hermione. Since Bella and Andy, even though typically very similar, fell into fierce arguments about the smallest possible things, which left Narcissa to separate the two sisters. However, at the same time, Hermione felt like these antics were just the usual family shenanigans. It was so normal for her to be there, that she really couldn't imagine herself anywhere else.

**********

Hermione parked in front of an old two-storey building that the Blacks owned. The place had been transformed into a large studio, and in fact it was where the recordings really took place, since the small office in the center was only for smaller meetings and technical projects.

The brunette rubbed at her face and took a deep breath. She always wanted to see the initial set-up of whoever was responsible for the instruments and equipment. Usually it was someone without an ear as sharp, and an acoustic technique less refined than Hermione's, and the girl preferred to adjust the little things that made her become paranoid during recording, and deal with them now. Especially because it generated less stress and technical problems. Bella just nodded and let the young woman do what she wanted to organize things. The doorman, and guardian of the building, nodded to Hermione politely, having already met the young woman.

"Miss Granger, hello again."

"Hey Justin, how are you today?"

"I'm fine. Mrs. Black asked me to inform you that there are probably some people still arranging and reviewing things in the studio," he told her.

"Of course. I don't have a set time to go home, so don't worry if there is any movement or noise around late, as I will probably do some sound tests and test some instruments, if possible." The man nodded, and they exchanged a small, polite smile.

Hermione then made her way to the second floor, and sighed in relief when the studio was silent. When entering the area where the instruments were, she found herself reasonably satisfied with the organization, strings were on one side, metals on the other. The band's main instruments were centralized and there was a place for a lead singer.

She then moved on to assess the musical engineering aspects and took her time. She wrangled her own equipment together, pulling wires and handling everything to make sure it was all organized. A few hours later, the young woman turned the equipment on and briefly tested the acoustics of the various instruments. She analyzed the data received and then tested the vocal microphones. Everything seemed settled and in perfect working order. Hermone sighed in relief, since normally the instruments were not tuned well, or their layout so structured, which usually forced Hermione to waste hours in overtime assembling everything properly.

Few people circulated the area while the girl went about her business, and Hermione realized why; it was almost ten at night. But something still held the young musician there. She looked at the drums in fascination. There were two bass drums, one with a single pedal and the other with a double. Hi-hat, crash and ride cymbals were arranged together with the floor tom, though there were more tom-toms than Hermione was used to. And snare drums which seemed to be calling alluringly for the young woman to come over and test them.

She hesitated somewhat, but came closer, letting her fingertip pass lightly over the tone material, then tapping it, which generated a small noise. She sighed, allowing herself to give in. Within seconds the young woman was seated, almost disappearing behind the extensive instrument. She saw that there were many drumsticks in a small bag, choosing to take the simplest of the options.

She, in practiced comfort, twirled the drumsticks slightly between her fingers, warming her joints and doing the same with her wrists and shoulders. She positioned her feet on the pedals and sighed comfortably. It had not been too long since she had played the drums, but never before had she come close to one belonging to a heavy metal band.

She vividly remembered an album she heard the night before from the band Epica - “The Classical Conspiracy,” but a classical musician was always a classical musician. Verdi’s Requiem began to sound out with speed, and the young woman got lost in the music. 

Hermione felt the sweat building up and running down her skin. She always forgot how exhausting and demanding it was for a drummer, but the music always ended up consuming her almost to madness. Hermione breathed classical music and exuded symphonies all her life. Even outside the professional field, she still played actively in Bella's personal projects, and she composed and created a storm of music with the other musician. Music was embedded in Hermione's soul so deeply that she sometimes didn't know where the art ended and she started.

As suddenly as the music started she stopped, eyes remaining closed, and only the sounds of her heavy breathing could be heard. Her eyes sprang open when she heard someone clear their throat. 

She found herself looking at a beautiful woman with blonde hair. She was tall, and dressed almost too casually for the environment she was in; jeans, boots and a purple knit sweater. Her hair cascaded down to her lower back, her blue eyes lightly accentuated with make-up. And she was smiling shyly at Hermione.

"Hi," Hermione said lowly, and looked back uncomfortably at the woman. She was almost certain this person was part of the band whose recording she was sent to engineer. 

"Hey, sorry to intrude, but I heard you playing and my curiosity was piqued," she spoke in clear English, but with a slight Dutch accent, though Hermione was only guessing.

"I think we were both taken in by curious impulses," Hermione replied softly, and gently replaced the drumsticks. There was a cleaning cloth next to the instrument, and so she wiped away all of her sweat droplets, and then gently cleaned her arms and nape. The blonde approached a few steps, and tapped her nail on one of the crash cymbals.

"And does this talented drummer have a name?" she asked flirtatiously, and the brunette froze, looking back at the blonde.

"Hermione," she answered quickly, and the other woman grinned as if she had just discovered something positively delightful. "And yours?"

"Fleur," the blonde said simply, and took a step closer to Hermione. She then began to ask about the music the young woman played. They spent a few moments discussing the brunette’s musical styles and instruments, and Hermione felt herself relax slightly after being met with Fleur’s unexpected presence in the studio. They talked a little about music itself, which further suggested to Hermione that the blonde was also a musician.

She was also stunning, and rather friendly, sporting a wide smile on her face as she coaxed Hermione to tell her about herself. Her kind words made the young engineer relax, and answer various questions. They talked for a while longer, and then Fleur surprised Hermione once more. The young blonde placed her hand on brunette's cheek, and smirked.

"You mentioned curious impulses..." She said in a low tone. "Do you want to know something I'm curious about?"

"What?" Hermione answered immediately, feeling abruptly cornered, and her heart suddenly pounding in her chest. She knew could easily walk away, but she realized she didn't want to, something about the blonde woman had fascinated her. 

"I always wondered...what it would be like to sleep with a talented drummer," Fleur announced blatantly and confidently, and caught Hermione off guard for a moment. But the brunette was anything but stupid, and she was not afraid to take chances with one-night stands, especially when it was going to be with someone as beautiful as the woman before her.

"Well, I think for your curiosity to be properly satisfied, a private place would be necessary. So, my place or yours?"

“Yours.” 

The answer was followed closely with their lips locking with enthusiasm. It was a game without losers. Fleur clung to Hermone's still slightly sweaty t-shirt, and the brunette grabbed the blonde's hips firmly and pulled her tightly against her body.

"Come on, or I won't be able to answer you because this place isn't private enough for what I want to do with you." The brunette's words were answered only by a whimper from Fleur. The two moved away from each other abruptly, and Fleur followed Hermione closely, who was striding quickly out of the studio.

The two women got into the brunette’s car rapidly, and when Hermione started the engine, Aus der Tiefe's haunting violins began playing, and she blushed, turning down the music.

"No, I love this song!" Fleur cried, raising the volume again. Hermione then focused on driving home as quickly as possible. She was dangerously distracted when Fleur leaned over and sucked on the brunette's earlobe, nibbling lightly. Hermione allowed herself to moan. When she stopped the car at a red light, she simply turned and grabbed the blonde's hair, pulling her in roughly for a deep kiss. Shortly afterwards, a horn from behind them made their lips part, and both blushed for the remainder of the drive.

The brunette's home was the ideal size for a single woman to live in. It was a one-story house, with a small garden. Hermione opened the security gate, and Fleur looked around curiously as the other woman drove slowly into the garage and parked. The two then moved swiftly into the house.

Attention was immediately drawn to the glass cabinet that spanned the entire back wall. The cabinet, about seven feet high and thirty feet long, held almost all of Hermione's smaller instruments. The electric guitar, the acoustic guitar, violin, cello, mandolin, bass and seven-string guitar were situated carefully, perfectly maintained and clean. Next to the massive instrument bureau, Fleur also spotted a small rectangular piano. The room also had a medium-sized television, a video game console, and a sofa. She didn't focus on inspecting her surroundings too much, but saw that there were pictures and other personal decorations around the room. The blonde's survey was cut short when Hermione approached her and pushed her hair aside, nibbling lightly on the skin below the blonde's ear.

"So I'll have my curiosity sated about what it feels like to be fucked by an expert drummer?" Fleur gasped and moaned softly when she was pulled against Hermione's front.

"Hmm... well, is that what you want?" The hoarse, teasing tone against her ear made the taller woman shiver and press back against Hermione. The brunette’s hands came up from Fleur’s hips and inside her sweater, seeking bare skin. Hermione moaned lightly and let her hands caress the skin of her lover’s sculpted stomach. Fleur clearly frequently exercised, as her toned abdomen made Hermione's mouth itch to lick and suck at the smooth skin.

One of the brunette's hands went up to her blonde hair. She grabbed a handful and pulled it lightly, making Fleur's head fall back, and let her kisses trail up her jaw. In sync with Hermione’s movements, Fleur's head tilted to the side and their mouths joined in a deep kiss, full of teeth and tongue.

Hermione slowly started to guide the blonde to her bedroom door on the other side of the room. But it was slow progress, and they narrowly missed the entrance, instead hitting the small space between the bedroom and the bathroom. Fleur groaned as her back and head bumped the wall, and pulled away from the brunette's mouth with a giggle.

"Note number one, drummers are not very coordinated," Hermione declared, and started to laugh as she pressed her mouth against Fleur's neck.

"I am consistently coordinated only with well-tuned instruments," She spoke teasingly and the blonde chuckled.

"Well, the advantage over instruments is clear..." With that, Fleur pushed herself away from the wall, slid into the bedroom, and disappeared into the darkness. Hermione blinked twice before realizing that she had been tricked and pushed the bedroom door open fully, and as soon as she hit the light switch, a piece of clothing hit the girl in the face. Fleur's sweet, slightly floral scent enveloped the brunette's senses.

Pulling the fabric away from her eyes, Hermione's mouth fell open. This beautiful woman who had recently caught the brunette off guard, was practically naked, laying along Hermione's mattress, her hand inside her panties. The blue of her eyes were overtaken by dilated pupils, and her lower lip was clenched between her teeth.

"And what advantage is that?" Hermione growled, her expression intense with want, making Fleur moan and spread her legs wider, while inside her panties her fingers continued to move in and out of her heated center. "Fleur."

"Oh, so bossy. Hm...fuck..." The blonde mumbled and moaned, focusing back on Hermione. "You can always tune and adjust tone the way you want," She said teasingly, a small click was heard and Hermione saw Fleur's breasts for the first time, still held lightly by the front clasp of her bra. Something thrashed inside the brunette, spurred her to movement, and in a few seconds, her shirt and pants flew off her body, falling haphazardly onto the bedroom floor.

Fleur barely had time to react as Hermione's hungry mouth came upon a hard pink nipple, causing the blonde to arch up into that mouth and moan loudly. Mere moments later, Hermione's hands had grabbed her panties and the sound of fabric tearing was clearly heard. Fleur, seeing her panties now practically ripped into three pieces, just groaned even louder and inserted one more finger inside herself, moving hard and fast. Hermione moved to kneel in between Fleur's legs, watching raptly as the blonde began falling apart on her own fingers. Her view was perfect; she could see the blonde’s exquisite pussy squeezing her fingers, and hear the perfect and harmonious moans that came out of her pink lips.

Fleur's legs tried to drift closed after her recent orgasm, but Hermione's hands held them down tightly. The blonde took deep breaths with half-lidded eyes, trying to regulate her breathing.

"Now it's my turn." The woman moaned again, and teasingly drew her fingers out of herself. Hermione's eyes swept along the pussy before her, ready and wet for her. The young woman didn't even hesitate. She leaned down, and the tip of her index and middle finger brushed the woman's clitoris. Fleur tore off both of their bras roughly, tossing them away and pulling the brunette against her in a deep kiss.

"Fuck me," she ordered, and groaned when the order was fulfilled without hesitation, two fingers slipped inside and went deep, stretching her.

Hermione moved slowly at first, but no less strongly or deeply, and it was almost as if she was performing some warm-up exercises. Fleur felt her fingers flexing slightly, and out of the blue, her fingers bent and brushed the blonde's front wall. The woman once again arched upward, their mouths separating for Fleur to release a hoarse cry, and calling out Hermione's name.

Her fingers accelerated, and a big crescendo loomed which was almost unstoppable. Fleur was waiting for the pace to slow down, and instead finally understood the differences in being fucked by a musician. The brunette’s other hand gripped Fleur's breast, grasping tightly and marking her, the blonde quickly reaching her peak.

When the blonde came the second time, it was a sight to behold; hot liquid flooded Hermione's hand, and the woman fell boneless against the mattress, her hair messy and tangled. Her chest struggled to take in air, and her skin was damp with sweat. Hermione grinned smugly, and when Fleur opened her eyes, she saw that the brunette's fingers were in her mouth, sucking and enjoying her taste.

"Note number two, drummers have incredible stamina...damn. Damn," the blonde said, and her eyes flashed with intensity. "Lie down, it's my turn."

Fleur's mouth came down warmly over Hermione's neck to her breasts. The young woman lay down obediently, and released a long moan when teeth made firm contact against her shoulder. She grasped at Fleur and pushed the other woman's mouth lower.

"Is there something you want?" She asked playfully, and Hermione snorted.

"Yes, for you to put that smart mouth to work." The blonde laughed, and bit at a nearby nipple. Hermione hissed and tugged at Fleur’s hair, and she nudged the blonde’s neck again. "Now, Fleur." The blonde pouted a little, and then smirked, nibbling at her lower lip as she allowed herself to be guided by the hands tangled in her hair until she was between the other woman's legs.

Hermione's legs were quickly pulled onto her lean, strong shoulders and, without a second thought, her mouth made contact with her heated center. Hermione sighed in bliss, and let herself enjoy the ride. Fleur was talented with her mouth, and her tongue slid with perfect control over all the brunette's weak points.

When her fingers laced over Hermione's on her abdomen, the young woman just arched, moaning and rubbing herself against Fleur’s tongue, mouth and teeth as she came. Fleur then moved up and straddled Hermione's hips, grinding down. It was a short and quick orgasm, but enough to appease her momentary spike of desire. Hermione felt her belly get wet and then blonde collapsed on top of her, kissing her deeply.

"Note number three, drummers really do know how to fuck very well." Laughing, the two kissed idly for a long time, and now worn out and sated, the two covered themselves with blankets. Fleur settled behind Hermione, the little spoon, and the two quickly fell asleep.

**********

Hermione was in shock. She had ended up arriving late on the first day of work, as her night was not only fun, but also exhausting.

Upon arriving at the studio, Bella looked curiously at the brunette, and laughed when she saw the barely visible bite mark scarcely covered by her shirt, between her neck and shoulder.

When the older woman took her to meet the band and their studio’s current contractors, Hermione almost had a nervous breakdown. There, sitting on the main vocalist's stool, was the woman with whom she had spent the night. She smiled, and her blue eyes darkened with desire.

"Hello again, Hermione," Fleur said. Bella looked back at the brunette with a raised brow, but Hermione only smiled cheekily at the older woman and turned back to the blonde singer.

"Fleur, are the instruments tuned to your liking?"

"You know they are, but it never hurts to tune again."

**Author's Note:**

> "A review, please, a review" Said the poor Author needing a feedback.


End file.
